


Compass of the Heart

by Karoliner



Category: The Finest Hours (2016)
Genre: M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-09
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5959350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karoliner/pseuds/Karoliner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这个世界里灵魂伴侣手腕上的印记是两人共同爱好的一样东西，伴侣相遇的时候印记会发光并且活动起来…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compass of the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own The Finest Hours. This story is about characters in the movie, not people in real life.

Ray的印记是一只罗盘。再合适不过，他从小喜欢摆弄机械。同龄小孩的世界对他只有喧嚣陌生，他宁可和那些滴答摇转的发条、齿轮、支轴为伴。但它们都不如他腕上的罗盘精巧漂亮。夜里他把手腕贴在耳边，犹如一只海螺，想象耳畔传来遥远的涛声，想象有同样印记的另一个人，他或她是否也在倾听同一个声音。

他以为会在做机师的船上遇见他——这时已基本确定是个'他'了。但在船上他一样格格不入。水手们呱噪打闹，嘲笑他是个沉默的怪人，一天到晚猫在轮机房里守着机器，十指永远覆着一层乌灰的油泥。船长几乎没见过面，只在对讲机里听他汇报机器状况。大海对于他，是昏暗的轮机房里颠簸的寂静——除了震耳欲聋的机器轰鸣。

Pendleton不是他的第一艘船，但已经是他待得最久的。有时他想，或许他的灵魂伴侣就是“她”。Ray悄悄把手腕按在船的罗盘上，说不清是担心还是期待——想象中的一束光把他与没有生命的冰冷仪器串在一起。

***

暴风雪中一个巨浪把她打成两截，船长随着船头沉人了海底。“没有人比你更了解她。”这一点共识让幸存的船员们接受了他的指挥——尽管带着怀疑和不甘——顶着浪头把船开到触礁，勉强定住，等待救援。

等不到的。他们连一个SOS信号都没来得及发出，好不容易捕捉到无线电里断续的消息，只能眼睁睁听到所有的救援船只都已出发去帮助另一艘同时遇难的油船。没有人会发现他们。所有的努力耗尽之后，电力断绝水泵停转，海水从舱底汩汩涌入，船体倾覆已是定局。

“你是个光棍，没家没口，没人在岸上等你。”

“我也是一条命，和你一样。”他说。但他有的，这世上有另一个人，手腕间有和他一样的印记。他永远不会知道那是谁，那人是否还会继续倾听，遐想何时何地与他邂逅相逢。

***

它竟然来了，深夜墨黑海面上起伏的探照灯，对上甲板边缘摇晃的手电。

救援艇太小，即使超载也只能装下二十来人。 

没人指出这一点。船员一个接一个顺软梯爬下，跳进汹涌的浪涛再被拉上小艇。

Ray站在队伍最后，催促吓得发抖的小水手赶紧下去，等待艇上的人随时举手大喊，“船已经满了，我们先回去再来接你们。”想必会说得像真心相信一样。

这一次却没有等到。当他最后环顾大船，爬下软梯从容跨上救援艇的船头，挤坐一地的船员自动分开一道窄路，让他走到驾驶室，船长身边的位置。

或许他方才一直在想象，是什么样的人，能够驾驶一叶小艇穿破惊涛骇浪，在风雪弥漫的夜海上找到半艘灯火全熄的骷髅鬼船；什么样的人，让规定只能救援八人的小艇接纳了三十二个陌生人，说“我们要么一起活，要么一起死。”

那人——他们叫他Bernie——有一双蔚蓝的眼睛，像大海——不是此刻，连天风雪中的海都是一片暗灰，此刻更是漆黑无底，只有那人的蓝眼睛，在探照灯晕黄的余光中温暖闪亮。

他微笑着，露出洁白的牙齿。“我的罗盘丢了。但我会带你们回家，我们都会回到家的。”果然说得像真心相信。Ray也笑了，干吗不呢，已经到了这里，离开了棺材似的大船，在开阔的海上，在所有患难与共的伙伴当中（在蓝眼睛的船长身旁……），这是最好的结局。

***

暴风雪已近尾声，湿透的衣服冰寒彻骨，被风声呼啸和海浪摇摆催眠的人们纷纷垂下头——或许是最后一次——沉人梦乡。看得出Bernie的眼睫也在挣扎忽闪，Ray需要跟他说点什么，让他在漫无方向的漂流中多清醒一刻是一刻。

“没有罗盘，你是怎么找到我们的？”

“我也不知道，”许是没别人听着，Bernie的声音低沉柔缓，眼里带了羞涩，显得分外年轻。“幸运吧。就好像有什么东西牵引着——”他仿佛下意识地伸手去撸袖口，却又停在那里，轻轻抚摸了一下。

霎时间Ray的心提得比大船断裂以来的任何时候都要高。会是他吗，有着海一样的眼睛，海一样的胸怀，再大的风浪都掀不倒，却会像少年一般羞涩微笑的男人？如果他不是，如果他不想……一瞬间Ray只想逃开，想紧紧攥住自己的袖口……但他已不再是那个埋头躲在轮机室里的小工，是他带领他的同伴和他的机器，战胜了大自然不可战胜的挑战，终于登上Bernie的船，站在他的身边。

一如抡起斧头砍断救生船索的决断，他拉开袖口露出自己的手腕，然后抬起头——在那双湛蓝眼睛里看到他所预期的，惊诧、疑惑，接着是他所祈祷的，欣喜、释然。

再低头时，相并的两只手腕上一模一样的罗盘发出淡淡微光，指针同时活动起来，指向同一个方向。在那里，波涛与黑暗的尽头，小镇的车灯排成一道柔亮的金丝，熠熠召唤。


End file.
